In a computing environment, digital content synchronization (also “sync” or “syncing”) describes a process of downloading and uploading computer files between two computer systems, for example between client and server computers, to install, update and manage files. A server is typically partitioned into various client accounts, one for each client hosted on that server. A client account on a server becomes synchronized when the client account contains an updated complete or partial mirror image of the digital content of the client. Synchronization can also include downloading digital content (e.g. music files) from a server to the client.
Synchronization on Internet-based client-server systems, known as “cloud-computing” systems or “cloud-based” systems, permits digital content synchronization for client devices and synchronization software is available for commonly used operating systems. Existing systems allow for various levels of complete and partial digital content synchronization. For example, some mobile device backup software provides limited partial data synchronization capability on local or networked computer systems, such as where mobile device synchronization systems allow only applications or only media files to be synchronized.